


An unlikely foe appears.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gaming, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Setsuna yuki palys smash bros competitively at her local mall. She is widely known as an undefeatable monster. That is until she meets one estatic girl.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Yuuki Setsuna
Kudos: 9





	An unlikely foe appears.

**Author's Note:**

> My first niji fic (really loving the anime) hope you like it.

My name is setsuna yuki." "I love anime, manga, and school idols". "So much so that I became one (and I'd like to add that I'm a pretty darn good one too.") "But lately I've found myself drawn into a new hobbie". "Smashing". "That's right you heard me, I play super smash bros ultimate competitively at my local mall". "You see, a few months ago they set up a small space where players could get together and battle each other ". "since then I've gotten pretty good". "And my impressive winning streak has garnered me some fans". "Crowds gather as I take on and defeat all comers". 

"Men, women, children, I've beaten them all". "But the annoyance that was about to befall me; was even more troublesome than I could've imagined". "Oh man, she beat me again". "You really are the best smash player", a middle school boy cried. "Hmph, be on your way", setsuna stated sternly. "Y...yes ma'am", he squealed. The confident girl then grabbed her things and got ready to head home for the day. Before she did though, two other girls began to approach her. "Ooh, can I play". A short girl with green highlights smiled. "Y...yuu-chan, we should just go home", her red headed friend whined. 

Setsuna stopped and looked at the girl for a moment. She knew that she wasn't in her league; but at the same time she wasn't one to turn down a challenge. "(sigh), I suppose...but I'll make this quick", setsuna said coldly. "Heh, I play this game at ayumu's house all the time". The girl then smiles and waves at her friend causing the small crowd to stare at her. "Hi...hiii", the girl blushed in embarrassment. The two then picked their characters. With setsuna picking her usual choice of sheik; and yuu picking mario. She then looked over at setsuna and gave her a playful smile. "hope your ready!". 

Upon hearing this setsuna internally scoffed. She knew that her skills were far superior to this random girls. So she just chose to ignore her. Soon their battle started, and to no surprise setsuna started off red hot. She whipped the red plumber around the map like a ragdoll. The crowd behind setsuna then began to cheer their best girl on. "Wow, your pretty good", yuu stated. "Well, I didn't just start playing yesterday", setsuna smiled competitively. The two then continued their battle with setsuna clearly having the edge. But soon something happened. One of those giant golden hammers dropped, and before setsuna could make her way to it...yuu grabbed it. 

"Ugh, oh crap!", the idol cried. She then tried to jump back to avoid the hammers might; but it was to late. Being too close to yuu-chan she was hit by the hammer and eliminated. "Heh, woo-hoo...that's one!!", Yuu cheered out. "Don't get to excited...that just means I have to take this a bit more serious", setsuna growled. Once she came back; she went at her opponent with full force. But for some reason luck just seemed to be against her today. As a lone banana spawned onto the field, and yuu was able to grab it while setsuna was on the offensive. 

Then right before the idols eyes, she was hit head on by this not even dangerous looking weapon. But alas looks can be deceiving; as the small weapon blasted her clean out of the arena. Now giving yuu two wins to setsuna's zero. "Yaay, that's another for me". At this moment setsuna began to get a bit angry. She had been undefeated for weeks now; and she wasn't planning to let some random nobody dethrone her. "Enough, you got lucky until now!". "But now I'm serious", the idol said putting on a mean face. "I will defeat you!!", Setsuna declared. 

But alas, fate was not on the passionate idols side today. As a smash ball slowly began to float into view. "Not this time", she said rushing towards it. Now beating yuu to the ball setsuna began to mercilessly strike it. Then, right as she thought she was about to make her comeback. Something no one was expecting happened. The smash ball was a fake one that exploded if you hit it. "WAIT...WHAAA!". Then, right before everyone's eyes... setsuna was blasted out of the arena for the last time. Having the win go to yuu-chan. The crowd then went silent in disbelief; as they just watched their unstoppable hero lose. 

"Hah,hah, I win...yaay", the genki girl cheered. Setsuna on the other hand dropped to her knees in shock at this sight. "Wha, tha...that...was impossible...I can't". Yuu then walked over to her with a huge smile on her face. "I had a lot of fun, maybe we can do this again some other time", she said extending a hand. Setsuna then jumped up and grabbed onto her. "A rematch...right now!", The girl said desperately. Yuu then looked down feeling surprised at how the once proud girl was taking her loss. 

"Eeeh, well I...". But before yuu could finish her sentence, ayumu ran up and grabbed her friend. "She'd love to some other time...but we have to go", the girl giggled nervously. "Wa...wait", setsuna said extending an arm. But the girls were gone; leaving setsuna alone with her stunned crowd. "You know, it's okay ms.setsuna everyone loses sometimes". "Yeah, you can get her next time", her followers cheered. She didn't want to hear any of it though, as she got up and quickly sprinted away from the scene. 

That night setsuna stayed in her room just stewing about her loss. She felt so angry and wanted a rematch; but she didn't know how to get into contact with either of the girls. Luck would finally throw her a bone though the next morning in the student council room. As she was shifting through some files and saw two familiar faces. "Hu-huh...they go to this school", she said to herself. What she was currently looking at was the two girls from yesterday. Ayumu uehara and yuu takasaki. She then decided to do a little digging on her rival, and see if they belonged to any clubs. 

After a little while of research, she pulled up nothing. "Ugh, are you telling me these two don't do any extracurricular activities", she sighed. She then sat for a few more moments before a lightbulb went off in her head. "Hmmm, I guess I'll look for them on foot then". Setsuna then pushed her glasses up and left her office to go look for her rival. She walked all through their mighty school searching. She checked classrooms, clubs, and even made a stop by the always interesting soumen club. Once there she opened the door to see the members happily slurping away. "Ummmm, do you know where ayumu uehara or yuu takasaki are", she asked awkwardly. "Hmmm, nope", one of the girls said slurping up her noodles. "O-okay then, sorry to bother you", nana said exiting the room. 

She then took a seat in the lobby and sighed. "Where the heck are those two". Her prayers would soon be answered though, as she heard two familiar voices hurriedly coming her way. "Come on yuu-chan, we're gonna be late again", ayumu cried. "Coming, coming!!", Her friend replied. Setsuna then jumped up and quickly blocked the girls path. "Stop, right there!!", She said aggressively. "Uh-oh, it's the student council president", yuu chan whined. Ayumu then looked at setsuna with an apologetic gaze and bowed. "I know we're late and I apologise, but we kinda lost track of time looking around the mall". 

Setsuna wasn't really worried about this, but she did have a job to do as president. "Well if your late one more time I will have you two serve detention", nana growled. "Yes ma'am", the girls trembled. "But there is one other reason I stopped you two". Setsuna then walked up to the second year and pointed. "I want my rematch!!". The two girls then gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry...I don't really know what your talking about", yuu giggled. The president then realized that they didn't recognize her in her student council getup. So she then took her glasses off and let her hair down to reveal her idol form. 

"Now do you remember, I'm the person who you got lucky against yesterday", setsuna said shooting her a fiery gaze. "Oh it's you", the happy girl smiled. "That's right, and I refuse to let you through until you accept my challenge". Yuu then began to giggle before giving setsuna a serious face of her own. "Your on, but don't get mad if I whip your tale again", the girl smiled. "Wa-wait...yuu-chan", ayumu tried to intervene. But once she saw the looks on both girls faces she knew it was no use. So she just closed her mouth and backed away. After this setsuna decided to lay down her match stipulation. "We're going to do a one elimination battle, that way you can't get lucky again", setsuna stated. 

"Heh, sounds good", yuu smiled. Setsuna felt pretty annoyed at how cute yuu was acting while she was so serious. But there was no changing the girls attitude so she chose to ignore it. "Okay then, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow", setsuna said holding her fist out. "And then, I'll show you the true taste of defeat!". "Okay see you then", yuu smiled as if they were good friends. After their meeting setsuna impatiently did all of her task for that day. Then, once the long school day ended; she raced to the shopping complex to get some practice in. Of course she had to go to the mall; as her strict parents didn't allow her to play video games. 

Once there she mercilessly tore through all comers; this time even more viciously than before. She practiced until late in the evening; trimming down all of her weak points. Not letting herself get eliminated even one time in the process. After this rigorous training, she felt that she was more ready than ever before. "Ready to defeat her rival!!". So once she felt she couldn't get any better; she headed home to get some studying done. Of course she had to set aside time for that; as the student council president she had to keep her grades at there peek. 

That night after everything was done she went to bed; excitedly ready for her battle with yuu-chan. The next morning she got up and hurriedly threw some clothes on. She was in such a rush to defeat the girl that she almost left without brushing her hair or teeth. So after a little back tracking; she headed to the mall as quickly as possible. There she saw yuu and ayumu waiting for her at the smash station. Yuu was happily standing with a smile; not even seeming to be nervous or thinking about the battle ahead of her. And ayumu looked like she was just ready to go home. 

"I hope your ready", setsuna said smugly. "I've been practicing for this!". "Heh, so have I...me and ayumu stayed up all night playing together". "Well I can assure you, your friends abilities don't even come close to mine", setsuna growled. The two girls then stepped up to the screen and prepared for their final battle. Setsuna picked sheik just like before; and this time yuu went with zero suit samus. As the match was about to begin though, yuu looked over at setsuna with a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey I almost forgot, you picked your stipulation for this match". "But I kinda had one of my own", the girl smirked. "And what's that", setsuna asked. 

"Well if I win, then you have to go on a date with me", the girl announced. At that moment it looked like the blood drained from setsuna's body. "A....a...d-date!!", The once serious girl cried. "Yeah, when I kick your butt you gotta let me take you out". Setsuna then began to blush and form nervous tears in her eyes. "D...d...date... I've never been on a d-date before", the girl stuttered. Before she could calm herself down however, the match started. Unfortunately for setsuna, she was nowhere near in the mind set for a battle. As it started she found herself trembling and barely able to hold the remote. Yuu-chan on the other hand was ripping her around with ease, really just having fun at this point. 

"Wa...wait hold on just a second", setsuna cried. But her beating just got even worse. Yuu blasted, beat, and threw her around the arena until her health was all the way in the hundreds. But setsuna just couldn't get over the embarrassment she was feeling right now to fight back. "Oh come on this is cheating, you can't just...". Before setsuna could say anything else though, yuu gave her one final smash and blew her out of the arena. Setsuna's jaw then dropped; and she fell to her knees once more as the match was over. 

"Heck yeah, I won!!", Yuu cheered. Setsuna on the other hand looked like she was ready for an early grave. "I...I...lost...now...now I". "That's right", yuu said stepping in front of her. "You and I are going on a date!". "B-but why me", setsuna cried. "Oh well, cause your pretty cute". "Wha... don't just say that!", Setsuna whined. "Well I did, so what's say we meet here tomorrow evening". "I just know we'll have a blast!", The happy girl grinned. Setsuna on the other hand didn't say anything; she instead walked home with a look of utter embarrassment on her face. Whenever she arrived back home, her mother could even see that her daughter was upset about something. 

"Nana...what's wrong, why is your face so red", her mother asked. "Well mom...", The defeated girl sighed. "I guess I have a date tomorrow". Her mother then nearly fainted upon hearing this. "A WHAT!!!!". 

The end.


End file.
